The following U.S. patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/585,872, filed Dec. 30, 2014, discloses a transmission for a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine that drives a propulsor for propelling a marine vessel in water. An input shaft is driven into rotation by the engine. An output shaft drives the propulsor into rotation. A forward planetary gearset connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into forward rotation. A reverse planetary gearset connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into reverse rotation. A forward brake engages the forward planetary gearset in a forward gear wherein the forward planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the forward rotation. A reverse brake engages the reverse planetary gearset in a reverse gear wherein the reverse planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the reverse rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,496 discloses a lubrication draining and filling system that provides oil passages that direct a flow of liquid oil from a bottom region of an oil sump, located within a rotatable portion of the marine propulsion system, to a discharge port which is connectable in fluid communication with a device that can sufficiently lower the pressure at the discharge port to induce the upward flow of oil from the lower portion of the oil sump within the gear case. The cavity of the oil sump within the gear case is disposed within a rotatable portion of the marine propulsion device while the discharge port is located within a stationary portion of the marine propulsion device. A transitional region comprises a space located between the stationary and rotatable portions. The oil can therefore flow from a rotatable portion, into the space, and then from the space into the stationary portion which allows it to be removed from the marine propulsion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,689 discloses an arrangement wherein positive pressure is used to induce the flow of a liquid lubricant from a crankcase and through a drain conduit so that used oil can be removed from the engine and collected in a container during an oil change procedure. Positive pressure is introduced into the crankcase, and into an ullage region above the liquid lubricant, by the use of an inlet valve that can be attached to a cam cover to replace a PCV valve temporarily during the oil change.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,351 discloses a device to facilitate removal of oil from an outboard motor having an oil tank located in its drive shaft housing. An oil removal tube fitted in a bore through the adapter plate of the motor extends downwardly to the bottom of the oil tank and projects above the adapter plate and terminates inside the cowling for the motor. The top of the tube may be threaded to accept a connector to an oil removal pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,687 discloses an outboard marine drive having a midsection between the upper power head and the lower gear case and having a removable midsection cowl assembly including first and second cowl sections. The midsection housing includes an oil sump in one embodiment and further includes an exhaust passage partially encircled by cooling water and partially encircled by engine oil for muffling engine exhaust noise. The midsection housing also has an oil drain arrangement providing complete and clean oil draining while the outboard drive is mounted on a boat and in the water wherein the operator can change oil without leaving the confines of the boat and entering the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,463 discloses a marine drive that has two counter-rotating propellers. Inner and outer concentric counter-rotating propeller shafts are supported by a spool in the lower horizontal bore. Passages are provided in the housing for communicating lubrication and/or exhaust with the horizontal bore. Locking structure holds the driven gears and bearings in place in the lower horizontal bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,141 discloses a marine drive that has a spool positioned in the lower horizontal bore and supporting a dual propeller shaft assembly. An exhaust passage includes a passage in the drive housing communicating with the horizontal bore at the spool, and a spool exhaust passage passing exhaust rearwardly through the spool to the propeller through-hub exhaust passages, providing through-hub exhaust through dual propellers. An oil passage in the housing communicates with the horizontal bore forwardly of the exhaust passage and lubricates the dual propeller shaft assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,135 discloses a marine stern drive unit wherein oil is circulated upwardly from the propeller housing and through the drive shaft sleeve to the upper gear case. A return oil line connects from the upper gear case and downwardly through the lower gear case to the propeller housing. The return line is disposed within a cooling water chamber communicating with the drive engine to create an intercooling or heat exchanging effect whereby the incoming water from a lake or the like cools the recirculating stern drive unit lubricant. A combination of threaded drive shaft and internally grooved sleeve is utilized to pump the oil through the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,430 discloses a lubrication and circulation system for a marine drive lower gear case. A self-lubricating heat conducting flat thrust washer bearing around the drive shaft has a bottom horizontal surface engaging the top of the pinion gear at the bottom of the drive shaft without needle bearings or roller bearings interposed there between. Lubricant frictionally dragged by the top of the pinion gear across the bottom horizontal surface of the thrust bearing washer is diverted along the slants of slots at an angle to the radius inwardly toward the drive shaft rotating therein. Upper and lower self-lubricating heat conducting sleeve bearings mount the drive shaft for rotation in the lower gear case without needle bearings or roller bearings there between. Each sleeve bearing has a spiral groove in its inner surface in a helical direction driving lubricant upwardly there through along the drive shaft as the latter rotates therein. Lubricant is circulated through the thrust washer bearing and the sleeve bearings to carry heat away from the bearings and substantially increase longevity thereof, matching and exceeding the life rating of needle or roller bearing arrangements for the vertical drive shaft in a marine drive.